ERASER
by A Red Scarf
Summary: Gara-gara Hanabi memberikan Hinata sebuah benda keberuntungan, Hinata bisa lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu./Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi/NaruHina


**ERASER**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Standard Warning Applied**

 **Inspired by Fuesu's Doujinshi (Girl Meets Boy Anthology)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berada disampingnya, sekarang sebaliknya. Dia berada disisiku. Ya, kini Naruto- _kun_ pindah disamping mejaku. Dia sangat dekat sekali denganku, dan aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini.

'Apakah… karena benda keberuntungan ini?' Tanganku pun bergerak mengambil penghapus yang diberikan Hanabi kepadaku. Ingatanku kembali ke dua hari yang lalu.

" _Kak, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."Aku menatapnya aneh. Sesuatu? Tumben Hanabi memberikan sesuatu untukku._

" _Aku akan tunjukan benda keberuntungan yang bisa mendekatkanmu pada orang yang kau sukai."_

 _ **Jeng!**_

 _Mataku terbelalak melihat penghapus dengan nama Naruto-kun ditengahnya._

" _Ha-Hanabi?!" pekikku tanpa sadar. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun? Kamisama~_

" _Khekhekhe, makanya jangan menaruh buku diary dengan sembarangan, Kak!" balasnya sembari menjulurkan lidah. Ck, anak ini!_

" _Huft, baiklah. Aku terima."_

Aku tidak percaya ini, hal bodoh apa yang kulakukan, membawa penghapus ini ke sekolahan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya.

"Hei, Hinata!" Naruto menyapa Hinata yang sedang melamun di sampingya, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Uh, iya… Hai juga, Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku senang duduk di sampingmu." Kiba yang duduk didepan mereka memutar malas bola matanya paham akan maksud Naruto berkata demikian pada Hinata.

"Halah, pasti kau berpikir dia akan memberikan jawaban saat test nanti kan?"

"TIDAK, YA!"

 **Grook~ Grook~ Grook~**

"Jangan pura-pura tidur , aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyontek!"

"DIAM! Aku sedang tidur, jangan bicara padaku."

Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto, hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu kedua temannya. Gadis itu kembali menghadap kedepan, tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

 _Sampai saat ini, belum ada sesuatu yang sangat special yang terjadi antara aku dan Naruto-kun._

.

.

"Wah, bentomu bagus sekali Hinata!" ucap Naruto- _kun_ sambil memakan roti yakisoba- _bun_ milikknya.

"Apakah kau mau m-mencobanya, Naruto- _kun_."

Mukaku benar-benar memerah. Aku benar merasa malu saat menawarkan bentoku kepadanya.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana kalau aku menggantinya dengan sebagaian roti yakisobaku?"

"Bo-Boleh."

.

.

 _Memang tidak ada yang terlihat special, akan tetapi hal-hal kecil yang kami lalui disetiap harinya…_

.

.

 **Grook~ Grook~ Grook~**

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , _psst…_ bangun, Naruto- _kun_!" Ah tidak Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi pasti akan menghukum Naruto- _kun_.

 **Puk!** Kakashi-sensei menimpuk kepala Naruto-kun dengan buku paketnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidur eh, Naruto!"

"Hina-uugh… Nyam… Ka-KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Eh dia mengelindurkan namaku? Tidak! Tidak! Pasti aku salah dengar.

"Sepertinya mimpimu benar-benar indah ya, Uzumaki? Sekarang berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai."

Dengan sempoyongan Naruto- _kun_ berjalan keluar kelas. Ganbatte, Naruto- _kun_!

.

.

.

 _Hal-hal kecil yang kami lalui disetiap harinya… sangatlah berharga dan membuatku begitu bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 **3 bulan kemudian…**

"Hinataaaaa~! Aku lupa membawa buku paket, aku menumpang padamu ya…" Naruto- _kun_ tiba-tiba mendempetkan meja kami berdua dan membawa kursinya disampingku. _Psshh_ … pasti wajahku begitu merah.

Sudah agak lama kami berdua menjadi teman sebangku sehingga membuatku tidak begitu canggung lagi kepadanya. Kami berdua bahkan berdiskusi macam-macam. Dan akupun mengajari pelajaran yang tidak Naruto- _kun_ mengerti.

"Hinataa, bisa kau ajari aku soal ini? Aku tidak begitu mengerti."

"Um, jadi soal ini…" aku pun menjelaskan soal tersebut kepada Naruto- _kun_ , hanya saja kenapa diam saja, apa ada yang tidak dia mengerti? Aku pun menoleh kepadanya dan mendapati jarak kami yang terpaut 5 cm. Mata birunya menatapku seolah menyedotku kedalamnya.

 **Psssh!**

Sekitar 30 detik kami bertatapan kami lalu memutus kontak mata kami kearah berlawanan dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Uh… a-aku mengerti Hinata, akan aku coba kerjakan sendiri." Naruto- _kun_ mengerjakan soal itu sedangkan aku hanya mengamatinya. Akankah aku selangkah lebih dekat?

.

.

Mampu berada didekat Naruto- _kun_ membuatku sangatlah bahagia. Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih kepada Hanabi yang telah memberikan benda keberuntungan ini padaku. Aku menatap penghapus bertuliskan _Naruto_ yang diberikan Hanabi padaku, memang kecil tapi sekali lagi…

' _Terimakasih, Hanabi.'_

"Maaf, Hinata! Bisakah aku meminjam penghapusmu? Aku lupa tidak membawanya."

"Ah, Ok… Silahkan." Aku menyerahkan penghapus yang diberikan Hanabi itu. Ah t-t-tunggu dulu di penghapus itu ada tulisan namanya Naruto-kun bagaimana iniiii?!

"Terimakasih Hinata, " Naruto-kun mengambil penghapus itu! Naruto-kun mengambilnya. AAAAH! TIDAK, TIDAK, BERHENTI! Aku bisa malu jika sampai ketahuan menyimpan barang seperti itu!

 **Grek!**

Dengan secepat kilat aku menyambar penghapus itu.

"Eh, woaaah…"

Mungkin melihatku, dengan refleks Naruto-kun juga mengangkat tangannya, membuatku harus condong pada tubuhnya yang agak miring dengan tangan kami saling menggenggam penghapus itu.

"Ah…"

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Po-posisi ini….

 **BLUSSSSHHHHH!**

Wajah serta leher Hinata dan Naruto begitu merah menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat intim itu.

"Uh, uhm… itu…" Hinata membuka bibirnya perlahan membuat perhatian Naruto kearahnya.

' _Di-Dia sangat dekaaat.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Penghapus itu sangat berharga untukku jadi… uh…"

"Ba-Baiklah." jawab Naruto.

Hening! Semua teman sekelas memperhatikan mereka.

 **Tuk!**

"Sensei!"

Shikamaru yang duduk didepan mengangkat tangannya. Mencairkan suasana panas yang terjadi di kelasnya.

"Bolehkah saya membuka jendelanya, disini sangat panas."

"Oke, silahkan." Balas Kakashi.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas mereka memperhatikan pasangan yang membatu karena belum merubah posisi intim mereka itu dengan tatapan jahil.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Akibat tangan Naruto yang licin karena keringat dia tanpa 'sengaja' menjatuhkan penghapus Hinata ke jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya, membuat mereka berdua harus mencari penghapus itu sepulang sekolah.

Letak kelas mereka berada di lantai dua, sehingga memungkinkan penghapus tersebut terpental kedalam semak-semak yang berada di taman sekolah mereka. Karena Naruto tahu penghapus itu sangatlah penting bagi Hinata, akhirnya dia ikut mencarinya meskipun dilingkupi kecanggungan akibat insiden tadi.

Walau… sebenarnya Naruto sudah menemukan penghapus itu, akan tetapi dia belum mau menyerahkan benda itu pada Hinata, Naruto penasaran kenapa Hinata sangat mempertahankan benda itu. Sehingga dia meminta Hinata untuk menghentikan pencariannya dengan alasan hari sudah sore.

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang, Naruto berhenti sebentar di komplek rumah Hinata. Dia membuka kertas bungkus penghapus itu dan mendapati namanya tertulis disana.

"Hi-Hinata dia…" ucapnya tidak percaya saat melihat tulisan kecil di bagian bawah penghapus itu.

 _Naruto-kun… Daisuki._

"… menyukaiku? Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya ini! Jadi ini benda keberuntunganmu eh, Hinata?" Lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah merona mendapati fakta bahwa Hinata menyukainya, jadi kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan eh, Naruto?

"Huh, kalau begitu akan kukembalikan benda ini sekarang." Gumamnya sembari menulis sesuatu pada sobekan kertas. Lelaki itu pun kembali ke pintu rumah Hinata.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Naruto dengan cepat menaruh benda itu kedepan pintu rumah Hinata dan segera pergi dari sana.

 **Cklek!**

Hinata yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi segera membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Dia pun tanpa sengaja menginjak benda kecil membuatnya menoleh kebawah dan…

"Eh, penghapusku? Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa ini?" Hinata kelihatan kebingungan saat ada kertas yang menyertainya. Gadis itupun membaca kertas tersebut.

"Maaf Hinata sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan penghapusmu, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan jadi aku melihatnya. Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku juga Hinata, aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Jadi besok bersiap-siaplah aku akan menjemputmu untuk kencan jam 10 di Senju Park. – Uzumaki Naruto ;) "

Hinata tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dia baca. Naruto-kun juga menyukainya! Naruto-kun mengajaknya kencan!

Gadis itu pun berlari kekamar adiknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan memeluk adiknya dengan melompat-lompat.

"KYAAA, HANABI. AKU AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU SEBULAN PENUH!"

 _Well_ , Hanabi turut senang untuk Kakaknya. Dan juga oleh _keberuntungannya_ tentu saja.

 **FINISH**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **Yoook Bikin Ff NaruHina Sebanyak-Banyaknyaaa!**

 **Biar arsip kita makin banyak!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **KRISIS FIC NARUHINA!**

 **-NARUHINA THE BEST PAIRING EVER AFTER-**


End file.
